


Time Flies By

by Quillss



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: "So it's.. fatal? Really?" Trunks asked, and his expression visibly drooped. "W-Well, surely my mom can find a cure or something!""I don't want a cure." Goten stated, burying half of his sleep-deprived and ill face into the pillow. He grasped at the hospital duvet and shivered, bursting his onyx black eyes open with such expression nobody else could fathom."I want you."orGoten gets fatally sick from a poison on another planet. He doesn't have much time left, and he wants to relive every moment he's ever had with Trunks before he has to say goodbye.





	Time Flies By

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhh this is gonna be a sad fucking ride lets be honest

Please. Please was a word that Trunks had been repeating in his hand for the past fourteen hours. Goten was alive, he had to be, right? There was no way he was going to die. Trunks already had to deal with Gohan's death a few years prior, now how would he cope with the loss of both of Goku's son? Answer, he couldn't.

And this whole thing was Trunks' stupid fault as well.

 

 

 

> _"Your left, Goten!" Trunks instructed as the frog-like alien fired more toxic needles at them. Goten's eyes were covered by thick, black tar, steam hissing from it as it began to dry. This was very, very bad. Maybe they should've payed attention to that sign that literally read 'DANGER OF DEATH. DO NOT CROSS.' when they reached the start of the swamp bog on this planet. Trunks wasn't going to give up that easily though, and neither was Goten. Despite the fact that he only had four senses, Goten was doing fairly well and had been able to dodge most of this frog-creature's attacks._
> 
> _"Trunks!" He called, firing a blind ki blast behind him and hitting a dead, half-sunken tree. "If I lead him to the end of the swamp, you have to give him the finishing blow." He stated, dodging out the way of another fire of poisonous needles. Trunks nodded, and then quickly remembered that Goten couldn't see him. "Yeah, I got it!" Trunks replied back, speeding up his flight to the edge of the bog, where the sign once stood. Now, it was a splinter from a ki blast._
> 
> _Goten leaped out of the way into a back-flip, firing three random yellow ki blasts and beginning to run away again as the creature gave chase once more. This was fine. They'd both make it back to the pod and be back on Earth with their parents in less than a day's time. They'd be sitting in Capsule Corp's Cafeteria eating pie à la mode in a few hours at most. They'd joke and laugh about this entire thing, but maybe it'd be a good idea to keep it a secret from their mothers. Being killed by this frog creature would seem like bliss compared to dealing with the wrath of Chi-Chi and Bulma._
> 
> _He could feel the ground below him turn more solid, and Goten knew that he was reaching exit. Where Trunks would be waiting to chop off that creature's head or something. Just think about everything good that'll happen after all this, Goten thought to himself. You'll be able to see again and we'll be off this planet. It's going to be okay, we're going to make it out of here alive. With Trunks, your best friend. Goten thought to himself, before a sharp, stinging pain lodged it's way into his shoulder blade._
> 
> _"Goten!"_

Trunks sat in the weirdly futuristic waiting room of the alien planet's medical care facility, or just.. an alien hospital he was going to call it. But in all honesty, he was the alien to these people. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows in his knees as he nervously clasped and unclasped his hands. Goten, please be okay. 

"Bri-efs?" A lisped voice asked, and Trunks instantly shot up his head up. A purple-skinned, snake-haired woman-esque figure stood in a doorway, and he rushed toward her/it hastily. He grasped at her hands shakily and looked her in eye with a quivering gaze. "Is Goten okay? Please, please tell me he's alright!"

The woman looked startled and stepped back awkwardly, pushing her hands away from Trunks. But she had sympathy in her eyes, and she tucked a strand of snake hair behind what looked like an ear. "You bes'ter follow me, he's'in the foreign-and-trauma ward." It stated, and Trunks nodded as she led them to a side room, which revealed to have a flight of spiral stairs in it.

They climbed more than a few steps until they reached an oddly shaped hallway, with doors down each side. Each door had some symbol for a patient, he assumed, but it wasn't like he had time to decipher it all. The purple-skinned person pointed to the third door along the left side, and headed back down the spiral stairs.

Trunks approached it warily, feeling his heartbeat in his throat and his eyes well up. The corridor was sponged, like a place where they'd put mentally insane people. Trunks headed toward the doors the purple-skinned woman had pointed to, and he pried it open warily.

Goten had a normal bed, the room was the exact opposite of the rest of the hospital. Actually, now that he looked closer the door had a picture of the planet earth on it, so he could safely assume that this room was for people on Earth who had somehow gotten injured on this planet. But Goten.. didn't look normal. He had two swollen bruises on his arm, a black-eye, pink poisoned oozed from his back and even though all efforts had been made to cover it up, pink still stained the bed and bandages. There was even a IV vein on his arm that appeared to be providing the healing goop he had seen once or twice being used by saiyans. 

Trunks warily approached the bed, a heart rate monitor's beeps masking over his steps. Was Goten asleep? His eyes were closed but his chest was rising and falling as if he was panting. Trunks placed a hand on his the moment he was in reaching distance, and Goten's black onyx eyes shot open.

Trunks flinched, but immediately after he grabbed his hand despite the fact that he was injured, he fell to his knees and shook with such emotion. Trunks quivered and swallowed. "Goten.. I-I'm so sorry.. this whole thing is my fault. I should've cut off that creature's head the moment it was in my range!" He yelled, and Goten wearily smiled at him.

"Trunks- I-" He was interrupted by his own cough. "-I was the one who got blinded in the first place- I would've been able to *cough* dodge it if I was able to see. None of this is *cough* your fault.." He spoke huskily, like it hurt to speak. Trunks' eyes poured forth before him but he made no sound when he cried this time.

"Mm.. doctor says poisons'fatal." Goten stated. Trunks eyes widened and he let go of Goten's hand, moving closer to his head and onto the chair next to the bed. "Careful.." Goten added. "Contagious too, if I cough on you.." He closed his eyes.

"So it's.. fatal? Really?" Trunks asked, and his expression visibly drooped. "W-Well, surely my mom can find a cure or something!"

"I don't want a cure." Goten stated, burying half of his sleep-deprived and ill face into the pillow. He grasped at the hospital duvet and shivered, bursting his onyx black eyes open with such expression nobody else could fathom.

"I want you."

Trunks gasped aloud, and more tears poured forth. This time he couldn't repress the sounds of his sobbing as he clutched at Goten's hand again and cried aloud, Goten's half lidded eyes doing their best to focus on him. He sighed shakily, and Trunks clenched his teeth together in an effort to repress his sounds of grief.

"Trunks.." Goten spoke, and Trunks instantly dashed his head up to look at him. He smiled weakly, and that broke his heart even more so. "Trunks.." He repeated himself, and Trunks nodded for him continue. "..I don't have long, a few hours, at least. 'm thirsty, my back is killing me, everything stings and my throat is swelling." Goten stated, and sighed once more. "Tell me about the times we had together."

Trunks shook, but nodded repetitively. "Y-Yeah, okay. I will. Goten." He nodded again, trying to keep his emotions repressed for Goten. 

"It all started- when.. when a being called Cell was defeated by a warrior called Gohan."

**Author's Note:**

> should i leave this as a oneshot or continue it??? hhh we'll see depending on how much you guys like the this chapter, thank you!!


End file.
